


Everyone Say Thank You, TFC

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, amputee!TFC, wheelchair!Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TFC devoted his life to be there for the other Hermits. To provide warmth, comfort, and acceptance, and to teach them everything he knew about the world based on his experiences.
Relationships: TinfoilChef & Charles | Grian, TinfoilChef & GoodTimesWithScar, TinfoilChef & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, TinfoilChef & Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Everyone Say Thank You, TFC

**Author's Note:**

> hallo i slapped this in under five mins this is probably bad but. i love tfc

Throughout his life, TFC had always been the wise mentor figure for the Hermits.

Everyone knew that, whenever life gets a bit rough, they could always visit TFC’s base for a cup of tea — a habit TFC had gained from Xisuma and Biffa — and just chatter away about their woes, before leaving with the feeling of heaviness lifted off their shoulders. 

It started when TFC saw a blond man running around the savannah, iron on his pockets and redstone stuck to his skin, grinning and talking loudly to himself. And for TFC, it was parental love at first sight.

Finding out that Xisuma eventually made Tango a Hermit for Season Three (after a lot of nagging from TFC) warmed his heart. And so they finally met, and talked, and TFC learned about their similar affinity to fire and blowing things up. At first it was TFC who showed him the ropes and introduced him to the others, but Tango caught up quickly and found his own friends — but the tea-time tradition stayed. 

Overtime, it wasn’t just Tango. He met the tonnes of newbies at their fourth season and quickly warmed up to them.

A deal with the Vex wasn’t something he’s experienced enough in to advise someone about, but Scar seemed grateful enough for the quiet times at TFC’s base, and he did give Scar advices based on similar, albeit not the same, issues he’d been through.

And Scar grew to trust him, and confided in TFC about everything — from rambling about his interests to his insecurities and feelings of self-doubt since he wasn’t exactly as mobile as the other Hermits.

When a war broke between the nHo and the Revolution, he managed to keep his feet on the ground and stay calm, stay neutral, since  being there for the Hermits had always been his main purpose, and he made sure the others, especially Wels, realised — that after all, Hermitcraft is simply a place for friends.

But war didn’t give a damn who they hurt, and TFC didn’t realise what struck him, or  who  did — all he could comprehend was pain, searing pain on his legs. And just like that, he found himself on the ground, trying his hardest to scream for help.

And TFC would never take to the skies again.

—

The transition to Season Six was bittersweet.Throughout their last days at the fifth season, Doc had been a regular at TFC’s, trying his hardest to deal with loss — and TFC understood, for being a Hermit meant they were blessed with immortality as long as they stayed in the world border, and boy, he had outlived a lot of people in his life. 

He understood grief, but Doc didn’t, so he stuck with him, helping him get through everything. And Doc stopped smiling after the war, but he was grateful for the elder Hermit, and he made sure to show it by promising TFC a set of prosthetic wings, which he chuckled at gratefully.

Just like it had been with Tango, meeting Grian was  also  a form of parental love at first sight. He knew someone who resembled his chaotic, explosive youth when he saw one, and Grian fits exactly the criterias. It did pain him a little seeing Grian swoosh around the sky flawlessly, whilst he’s refamiliarising himself with the underground, but he’s happy for him.

Then of course his idiot children started another goddamn war!

And of course out of anyone who could get most affected, it’s Doc, Grian, and Tango.

Despite him rolling his eyes and wagging his index finger at their tea sessions, he did find himself internally chuckling at the mess these kids seemed to always get stuck into. Tales about a bush, a mole, and a jerkface kept him entertained in his humble bunker, and TFC found himself getting better every day.

Season Six was never destined to be a bland season, but it ended nonetheless, and so TFC found himself full of hope as they arrived at Season Seven. He would not let his injury stop him. This season, he’s making the  tallest  tower possible, just you see.

Or at least that was his intention before an accident in building led him to seek medical help from outside of Hermitcraft for a few weeks.

—

There was no denying it.

TFC felt awful. 

This time, he couldn’t escape from his problems by asking the other Hermits about  their  issues as distraction. There was no escaping from the tears that insisted to come out as he entered his unfinished base that night, looking up at the ledge that managed to paralyse him — and turning his gaze downwards to his legs — or lack of it.

Boxes upon boxes of care packages were piled around his base, and he smiled at the affection, but he still felt discouraged, can’t help but think his time as a Hermit might come to an end — especially at the majestic sights around him — a birdbath in the ocean, a dome sticking from the mountain, and whatever the hell his son came up with this season. 

But just as TFC found himself spiralling to self-pity, he heard a knock on his door.

And before him stood Scar, in a similar device as himself, his face set into a sad smile as he entered the work in progress.

“You helped us get through a lot, TFC,” he said. “For once, let me help you get through this.”


End file.
